


Who Is She?

by Sunsetshore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Smutty, Teacher x Student, i dunno, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetshore/pseuds/Sunsetshore





	Who Is She?

Athene took in a deep breath before getting out of her car which she just parked. "Athene, just breathe. There is nothing to be scared about. It's just school, be yourself." Taking the keys out of the ignition, she places her lanyard in her bag and gets out of the car, locking it behind her. Slinging her bag on her shoulder, Athene walked to the front doors with a bunch of the other students who look at her. "Hello. I'm here for my locker number and my schedule." She spoke, leaning on the desks' counter, looking down at the man behind it. Taking the files on his desk, he flips through the names. "What's your name? Last name then first." Sighing, he asked in monotone. "Fretiz, Athene." Her voice hummed out perfectly, catching a staff member's attention. After flipping through files, the secretary came up empty handed. "I'm sorry miss." Athene's smile drooped into a frown. "Zacharias, you put a student's file in my mailbox." The male staff said to the other. "Sorry Erwin," Mr. Zacharias read the files name then handed it to Athene, "Here you are Miss. Fretiz. Sorry for the mix up." She smiles and took her schedule and locker number along with her combo into her hands. "Thank you Mister Zacharias, see you around." Athene turned and exited the main office, looking over the schedule given to her along with her locker number. "Umm, excuse me?" She asks a girl, around her height who turned around. "Hi! Um, do you need something?" the girl asked sweetly. "Actually yes, do you know where this locker is? I can't seem to find it." Athene looks at the girl, her friend soon turning around to view the conversation with a straight face. "Yea! It's right next to Ymir's!! We'll show you the way." The girl and her friend, Ymir, lead her to a row of lockers that were surrounded by a group of people cheering and chanting. "Krista, Athene, stay back." Ymir spoke, putting her arm out in front of the two. Krista nods as they all assess the situation. A fight. "YEAGER!" "KIRSTEIN!" Two male voices yell as punches were thrown and delivered. Athene, having enough of this, ducked into the crowd and went to the center of the fight, pulling the taller male off of the other. About to swing a punch, the tall one stops as his facial expression softens. "You're not Mikasa," He pauses and puts his fist down by his side, "Who are you and why would you help Yeager over there?" Athene tilts her head to the side. "Why? Well because, one: it is my first day at this school, two: I do NOT want to be late, 3: You two are in front of my locker, and finally, 4: someone doesn't deserve to get pummeled on by an asshole like you. I bet 'Yeager' didn't even do anything but open his locker for you to go at him." Looking down, Kirstein nods as Yeager gets up. "Eren! Jean!" A familiar male's voice rings out. "Principal's office, Jean." Erwin soon steps in front of the dissipating crowd. "Miss....?" "Fretiz." "Miss Fretiz, did you break up this fight?" Erwin asks, adjusting his gaze, looking over the girl, finding her rather attractive. "I did. Eren was on the floor getting pummeled on and the bell is about to ring and my locker is right there. If you excuse me." She turns around and unlocks the locker, opening the locker, placing things she didn't need in it. "Well I am off. Nice to meet you." Athene smiles and walks off.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Athene is so beautiful, I can't help but to think that. I read some of her file and she is a junior and has an impeccable record. Why am I feeling this way about a student? I just met her as well but I've taken a liking to her beauty. Why is that? Whatever it is I have to focus.   
-E. Smith


End file.
